<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>编 by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034255">编</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>一方通行中心<br/>未来设定无CP意味<br/>三年后黄泉川家的日常</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>编</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我回来了！”</p><p>伴随着精神满满的宣告，最后之作进了家门，并旋转着走向饭厅。</p><p>旋转着，为了展示新制服。今天是她正式成为中学生的日子。早晨出门的时候仍在蒙头大睡的一方通行现在坐在饭桌前等待两位家长上菜开饭，还是一脸没睡醒的样子。</p><p>“番外个体呢？”最后之作张望一圈，发现少了个人。</p><p>“不知道去哪鬼混了。”一方通行抬眼，在看清最后之作的打扮之后，怔了三秒。</p><p>红色系的格子裙，卡其色的西装式上衣，跟最后之作的茶色头发很搭。</p><p>注意到一方通行在打量自己，她更起劲地以慢动作转了一圈：“好看吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”一方通行略敷衍地给予了肯定。</p><p>“我们家的大学生们实在是太松懈了，一个成天逃课睡觉，一个成天不着家，”黄泉川将炖菜端上桌，“中学生可千万不要学啊。”</p><p>摆放碗筷的芳川的重点却不在这里：“小孩子成长得真快，一方通行，你不多吃点马上要被番外个体追上咯。”</p><p>番外个体一直领先于自己的原型，大学的入学体检身高更是直逼168公分。要不是一方通行在这三年里也勉强长了几个公分，已经颜面扫地了。</p><p>“她那是泡多了加了激素的营养液。”</p><p>中途想起由于骨密度过低自己也在被家长们逼着用激素疗法治疗，一方通行的反论听起来不是那么有底气。</p><p>出于同样的DNA这次选择跟番外个体站在一边的最后之作挺起还是一马平川的胸脯：“那是御坂们的素质！”</p><p> </p><p>直到晚上一家之主驱赶着芳川和孩子们去睡觉，番外个体都没有回来。黄泉川家有四间卧室，原本每人一间，在番外个体加入之后一直跟最后之作挤在一间。以前最后之作很喜欢晚上跑来一方通行的房间，但是从某个时间点开始，她就不再这么做了。一方通行怀疑过番外个体总是夜不归宿是不是为了给最后之作腾出个人空间，但是她又以不方便夜游为由升入大学时不去住校继续走读，大概真是单纯喜欢在外面野。</p><p>一方通行拉起被子蒙在头上，不久陷入到一个安静而漆黑的梦境里。他没有慌乱，只是漫无目的地行走，直到眼前出现了一个少女的背影。</p><p>茶色的头发，卡其色的西装式上衣，红色系的格子裙。</p><p>终于想起为何觉得熟悉，很像常盘台的制服。</p><p>那个少女没有转过身，但是一方通行知道她并不是最后之作。</p><p>睁开眼睛现实世界同样安静而漆黑。凌晨两点。一方通行实在不想离开被窝，但口中又渴又涩，僵持了几分钟，终于还是摸到床边的肘拐，下床走出自己的房间，去饭厅厨房那边找水。</p><p>打开饭厅的灯时，才发现玄关处站着个人。灯光昏暗，只能隐约看到她的身形和茶色的头发。</p><p>一方通行一个趔趄，险些滑倒，好在身后就是餐桌，才撑住了身体。</p><p>“哈，哈哈哈哈！”那个身影弯腰拍腿大笑起来，“吓到了吗！第一位被我吓到了吗！”</p><p>“半夜三更才回家，不要搞出那么大动静。”一方通行顺势在餐桌旁的椅子上坐下，装作无事发生，倒了杯水喝。</p><p>“好的好的。”番外个体轻手轻脚地绕过他，走进她和最后之作的房间，“晚安，别做恶梦哦！”</p><p> </p><p>第二天趁着所有人都在，一方通行将自己打算搬出去住的想法摊牌，结果冻住了早餐的餐桌。</p><p>“我想住得离大学越近越好，省下路上的时间，这样也不容易迟到了。”</p><p>“这里离你学校也不远吧？隔壁学区而已。“</p><p>“可以让芳川开车送你，或者你自己考个驾照。”</p><p>“干脆用能力飞去嘛！”</p><p>最后之作什么也没说，迅速吃完早饭就去上学了。</p><p>虽然没有得到支持，但也没被强烈反对，一方通行便开始留意大学周边的租房信息和宿舍的申请方案。</p><p>不知道是不是被中学的同学影响，开学之后最后之作热衷起折腾自己的头发。时而马尾，时而麻花辫，还拿着时尚杂志上面的编发教程想让黄泉川和芳川帮忙编，可惜从来不化妆也不打扮的两位家长都不会这门手艺。</p><p>照常出去野了几天的番外个体再次回家的时候，变成了一头亚麻金色的卷发。</p><p>“御坂只是想改变形象！”</p><p>对直截了当提出质疑的一方通行，大小御坂和声回答。</p><p>“你什么都会做，一定能编好！御坂御坂久违地撒娇。”最后之作为了让一方通行帮忙编发使出了抱大腿的秘技。</p><p>“那可未必哦，第一位也会有不擅长的事情！”番外个体惯性煽风点火。</p><p>知道自己最终会败给她们，一方通行让最后之作坐到沙发下面的地毯上，对照着摊开的杂志上面的编发教程，开始摆弄她的头发。</p><p>刚刚过肩的直发，很细很软也很滑，直接用橡皮筋扎起来可能都会渐渐滑落，不大容易掌控。但是将它们分成数股，再编织在一起，就变得漂亮又稳当了。</p><p>“哇！”看着编发即将完成，在一旁帮忙递发卡和橡皮筋的番外个体不由得发出赞叹的声音，“御、御坂也要！”</p><p>“你这么大个人不害臊吗？！”</p><p>“御坂还没到四岁呢！”</p><p> </p><p>最后之作举着手镜背对着穿衣镜摇头晃脑，美滋滋地欣赏着刚刚编好的发型。</p><p>“太完美了！以后每天都帮我编好吗好的御坂御坂真诚地发出请求！”</p><p>“御坂也要！”</p><p>一方通行发现，刚染过不久还带着染发剂气味的卷发要比天然的茶色直发好打理得多。</p><p>以及，自己或许早已与她们经纬交错，牢牢地编织在一起了。</p><p> </p><p>=END=</p><p> </p><p>奇怪了，我明明喜欢疯狗，为什么我写的第一位一点都不疯狗呢？？？</p><p>说起来四年后LO就会长得跟第三位一模一样了吧……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>